Happiness
by mindovermadness
Summary: He didn't see


"… and so, Headmaster, I am tendering my resignation effective immediately," came the emotionless tones of Hogwarts Potion Master.

As Severus stormed from the Headmaster's office, he didn't see the gloom that had descended upon the castle. As he made his was to his rooms in the dungeon, he didn't see how the suits of armor had lost their shine. He never saw the tears fall from the eyes of the House Elves as they packed his belongings.

_**Flashback **_

"Potter! Cease and desist this instant. I have had my fill of your infantile behavior. You believe that because you are a celebrity, those around you must bend to your whims and be thankful that you have graced them with your presence. Pardon me for not succumbing to your charms, Mr. Potter, but I have no desire to saddle myself with the arrogance that seems to afflict every member of your family. You can hang yourself from the goal posts for all I care."

"Would that make you happy?" came the quiet empty voice of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Yes, that would make me happy. Seeing the end of your line and be secure in the knowledge that I must never again subject myself to the presence of a Potter, would bring me immense joy."

"As you wish, Professor Snape."

The young man with wild ebony hair, creamy ivory skin, and lifeless emerald eyes, stands from his chair in the Potions Master's office and walks out quietly shutting the door with a slight 'click' behind him.

_**End Flashback**_

Severus Snape didn't see the clouds that swept in, dark and ominous nor did he see the too small frame drop from the center of the tallest hoop on the Quidditch Pitch. He never saw the single tear that fell from Jade eyes as they flared with life for the first time in three years just before growing cold and unseeing with death. He didn't see the life go out of Hogwarts Castle as the last of her favorites ceased to be.

No, none of this was seen by the austere old professor in his rush to be rid of Hogwarts and the wretched inhabitants within.

Standing at a funeral some ten years later as his long time friend and mentor, Albus Dumbledore, was lowered to his final resting place; Severus saw a small granite stone just outside of the Forbidden Forest.

He left before the others had finished paying their respects to the venerable old man. At home, he saw an old box sitting on his kitchen table with a note penned in an achingly familiar hand.

_Severus,_

_This was left in my care. It was meant to be given to you quite some time ago but other things came up and I forgot all about it. I do hope it is nothing important._

_Farewell,_

_Albus_

Severus opened the box and simply starred in confusion at its contents. He reached for the letter on top and broke the seal.

_Professor Snape_

_I apologize for forcing this burden on you but it was the only thing I could think of. No doubt you have already looked in the box and sneered at its contents, judging them to be worthless and to you they might very well be._

_This box contains everything of value to me. Please put this somewhere safe until after the war is over. You're the only one I trust not to use its contents against me._

_The moment I am able, I will return to remove this from your care and will consider the Life-Debt paid in full._

_Harrison James Potter_

Looking at the contents Snape was shocked to see just how few items there were. An old photo album that was care worn, a tattered blue baby blanket, some birthday cards, a thick sheaf of parchment, and a wand were the only things.

He closed the box, shrunk it, put it in an inner pocket of his robes, and promptly forgot all about it until his next visit to Hogwarts.

* * *

Fifteen years had passed since Voldemort had finally fallen and five since Albus had passed on.

For two years now, Severus had felt a pull to come back to the school but was unsure as to why. As he approached Dumbledore's crypt, he once again spotted the granite stone. This time he walked over to see what drew his attention so.

Kneeling before it, he read the few words it held and couldn't keep himself from reaching out and running his fingers over the name carved there. He was instantly pulled into the memories that had been stored within the marker.

For hours he knelt there, immersed in the horrific life of a child. He watched as countless times, a too small boy was beaten and belittled, forced to do chores to great for one so young and locked in a small cupboard under the stairs without food. Severus watched as a young child was used as a fuck toy for a whale of a man and a punching bag for his equally gigantic son. He even watched as the young boy was further assaulted by his classmates at what should have been the safest place in the world. The final memory was of tying a noose from a goal post, slipping it about a slim neck, and leaning forward.

When the memories finished, Severus rose to his feet and walked away. All the while his last conversation with the boy replayed in his mind.

_'Would that make you happy?' 'Yes, that would make me happy.' 'Would that make you happy?' 'Yes' 'Would that make you happy?'….._

* * *

_Harrison James Potter_

_July 31, 1980 - October 31, 1997_

_The Boy-Who-Lived ...The Child-That-Never-Was_

_Gone but NEVER forgotten._

_May you find the happiness that you sought to bring us all._


End file.
